Unexpected
by she-ga-roo
Summary: an unexpected change of mind with an unexpected result...


**Unexpected**

She was sick of it!

No, scratch that...

She was _fucking_ sick of it!

Okay, truth be told: For a really long time she was glad about it.

Nao really enjoyed it from the bottom of her heart.

For her revenge, she had nothing else to do than just sit, watch and enjoy in silence.

After the carnival the lime-eyed girl really hated the oh-so-famous kaichou.

In fact she had always disliked her, but after all the things the other girl had done to her, she really hated her with all her soul.

Hell! That crazy psycho not only almost killed her during carnival, but as a matter of fact she did kill her mother, plus god-knows-who many people from the First District.

Even if all these people came back to life in the end, Nao couldn't forget let to begin forgive what the Kyoto-girl had done to her and her mother. Who cares about the First District anyway?

But little Ms. Perfect got away with all that just with a ridiculous 'sorry' and a damn stupid smile?

What the fuck? What kind of justice was that?

Nao wanted revenge on her. And she wanted it badly.

Sadly she didn't come up with anything she could possibly do to Fujino, without getting arrested for a really long time...

But after some time Nao found out that she didn't even have to crook a single finger to get what she wanted.

The red eyed girl did it all by herself. Breaking herself slowly, and from what Nao could see, painfully.

Yes, she could see the cutting pain hidden behind these red eyes of the perfect mask that Fujino put on everday.

But Nao saw it!

How it hurts her.

How it cuts into her heart and soul.

How it seem to break her bit by bit.

And Nao enjoyed it. Everything of it!

Every time she saw the Kyoto-girl together with the others on one of Mai's karaoke parties or other events the orange haired girl came up with, it was like a private show just for Nao to watch.

Every time she almost couldn't wait for another get-together, just to get another chance to see how Fujino was torturing herself. She hated these parties and stuff like that before!

And who was the one Nao almost could thank for getting her revenge on the red eyed girl?...

Kuga! Natsuki Kuga.

Was she dense, ignorant or scared? Maybe Kuga was just stupid... well, that's what Nao was thiking of her now. But it doesn't matter to Nao as long as she got what she wanted back then.

She could see how deeply in love Fujino with the dark haired girl was. Hell, she even felt it herself how much she loved Kuga since Nao almost got killed by Fujinos hands.

And the lime-eyed girl could see how much... No, how deep it hurt the Kyoto-girl that her love wasn't returned and that she still was nothing more than a good friend for her precious Natsuki.

A really close friend, but still just a friend.

But Fujino played along just to be able to be at Natsuki's side, even if she had to hold her real feelings locked away in her heart. Gladly taking the little things the dark haired girl gave away, but never anything of what she really wanted.

Always the good friend.

Always smiling.

Always torturing herself.

And Nao had watched it with joy. But now...

Now she was sick of observing how Shizuru was hurting herself to no end.

She asked herself every so often now, how much more the older girl could take, before she crashed down completely.

It was almost funny in a humorless, ironic way that Nao started to get angry at Kuga for her denseness and ignorance or whatever her goddamn reason was for not returning Shizuru's feelings.

Really, if Nao would have someone who would love her with all her heart and soul like Shizuru loved Natsuki, who would literally kill for her, she would be overjoyed, thankful and would cherish that love with all her might.

She couldn't understand how Natsuki was able to let such a thing slip away. No, that wasn't correct:

To waste such love, by letting it bleed… unfulfilled for eternity.

Yes, Nao once had hated Shizuru for what she had done to her, but let's face it:

All HiMEs had skeletons in their closets because of the carnival. No one of them really was a flawless angel.

Nao herself was almost the same as Shizuru during this time. She can't deny it.

Now, after such a long time watching the Kyoto-girl suffer in agony, but smiling during doing so just for the sake of that stupid mutt, Nao felt sick.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She had to do something about it.

She had to do it now.

Even if Nao didn't exactly know what she wanted to do or what she expected of it, but she was more than sure that she would do at least _something_.

Right after this karaoke night!

-X-X-X-X-

A soft hand on her shoulder brought Nao back to reality.

She had stood at the large window of the bedroom, looking into the night sky that was illuminated by the moon. She did not look at something in particular because her thoughts were drifting off elsewhere.

"What is on your mind?", came a melodic accented voice in a soft whisper, as if the other person behind her, who just came out of the bathroom, didn't really wanted to disturb Nao's thoughts.

The lime-eyed girl, no _woman_ would be more fitting by now, turned around slowly as the soft hand travelled from her shoulder up to her cheek.

Nao looked up into the deep red eyes of her lover, which looked questioning almost a little concerned back into her lime ones.

"I thought back to the evening I came after you...", Nao answered honestly.

The other woman gave her a knowing glance before a genuine beautiful smile was on her lips.

"The night after this karaoke party. Ara... I was really surprised it was you of all people who followed me.", was the amused reply.

"Do you wish it would've been someone else who followed you?", Nao didn't have to say a name to make clear that she just meant one person in particular.

At the moment she asked the question, she could have cut out her own tongue for asking it, because she figured that her lover would be hurt or even angry about it.

But instead the only thing she could see was sweet tenderness and love in the red eyes of the woman before her, which almost took Nao's breath away.

"No, not anymore. Even if I never had expected it, I'm glad that it happened... that _we_ happened.

Natsuki has had her chance... unfortunately for a really long time I have to admit by now... ",

The fingers from the hand on Nao's cheek danced lightly over her skin during the answer, sending pleasant shivers down her spine.

Nao broke the eye contact a little embarrassed and shook her head slightly.

"I'm sorry, this was really stupid...", she sight about her own foolishness.

„No problem at all. Are there any other questions left?"

Nao looked up into the eyes of her lover again. A playful grin on her lips.

„Yes, why are you still wearing this towel around you?"

A seductive smile together with an alluring accented voice was the answer.

„If it annoys you so much, do something about it. It's just a towel after all..."

XoXoXoX

**author's note:** really... this was surprising for me. i've always expected that, if i ever write mai-hime ff the first would be a shiznat since they're my fave. but no... my first one is a shiznao! oO i guess you can blame **Conri** from deviantArt (the shiznao is awesome!), **Kiyohime** and **Yuri-Hime**. but let's put all shiznat-awesomeness aside for a moment and think about it: these two in a relationship would be interesting... even more interesting: how they of all people end up together? well whatever, this little oneshot was just a small try to put some shiznao thoughts in a little story. ^^;

special thanks to **damn unique** for playing my beta, i'm really glad that you sacrifice some of your time to do it. ^^


End file.
